Dead Man's Corner
Dead Man's Corner is the 9th chapter in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. This is the first time where scripted death happened with Risner. Summary With the help of Sgt. Risner and his Stuart tank, Baker's squad must vanguard the push down the road to St. Come-du-Mont... Plot Baker and his men along with the tank support are ready to move forward through the road which filled with German defenders. The Germans came prepared with MG 42, Pak 36 Anti-Tank Gun and Panzerfaust to slow the attackers. Regardless, Baker is prepared against the enemy. Slowly but surely, Baker's squad and the tank eliminated any German resistance until they reach a blockade set up by the Germans. Risner's tank destroy the blockade, clearing the way for the paratroopers. The Americans soon faced heavy resistance along the road but was swiftly dealt with. They reach another blockade which the tank destroyed it. As the tank reach the corner junction near St. Come du Mont, it was hit by a Panzerfaust round fired by the Germans. The tank was out of commission which force George to rises up from the tank and defending himself. Baker and his men are under fire from the Germans and took cover. Risner meanwhile ran out of ammo for his Thompson and use the 'cursed' pistol to defend himself. However, he was shot multiple times by the Germans and killed in the process. Baker's squad soon kill the remaining Germans and meet up with Mac who arrived at the scene. He reported that Corrion and Desola are back with the 506th and prepare to regroup with Baker's squad. Mac also console Baker for his friend's loss and told Baker of tomorrow's attack on the outskirts of St. Come. Objectives Escort the tank to the crossroads Follow your compass to the junction between St. Come-du-Mont and Carentan. You'll need the Stuart tank to break blockades. Transcript Baker's introduction George and I sat on the back of his tank and talked for an hour about home over a K Ration. For once it didn't taste like paste in a can. It's the weirdest feeling being at war with your best friend there. You feel almost invincible, like nothing can stop you from driving all the way to Berlin and winning that ticket home. Conflict After successfully defending a German counterattack in Vierville, Baker, his squad, and Risner begin to push southeast towards the town of St. Come-du-Mont. Confidence overwhelms Baker, feeling as though he can do anything with his best friend by his side. Baker approaches a "T" intersection and gets off George's tank. Risner rises out of his tank and puts his binoculars in front of him. Risner: Alright Baker, we can't sit here. Let's clear this road. Your guys can use my tank as cover and keep the Kraut infantry off me. Let's go. With the help of Risner and his tank, Baker and his squad were able to outflank and outmaneuver any obstacle the Germans set in front of them - even when the Germans were taking cover behind hedgerows. That was until they reached the tip of the road, where they were faced with a difficult challenge: how to take out a PaK 36. The PaK 36 was an anti-tank gun used by the Germans that could hit a target at almost 2,000 yards. When Baker and his squad reached the top, the PaK 36 opened up and nearly hit Baker and his squad. Baker gave the order to charge the anti-tank weapon and found out that the two Germans operating the PaK 36 had no weapons with them. With the Germans out of commission, Baker now faced another obstacle: a tree was standing in their path. Therefore, Baker gave the order to Risner and his tank to drive through the tree and push onwards. As Risner and his tank pushed through, they were greeted by an MG42 placed approximately twenty yards away. The tank easily silenced the machine gun with a 37mm shell. Behind where the machine gun stood were two German rifle platoons. Baker and his squad easily took them out and continued to push forward. Eventually, they saw another PaK 36. Using the same maneuver as last time (charging the position), Baker easily wiped them out without any resistance. At the corner of Baker's eye, he saw something light up from behind the PaK 36. It was an MG42. Baker quickly ordered his squad to take cover in front of the PaK 36 while Risner and his tank came up and provided support. While the machine gun was suppressed, Baker ordered his squad to flank and take cover behind some hedgerows and fire on the machine gun. Minutes later, the firefight ceased and Baker, his squad, and Risner continued to move southeast. Along the way, they encountered yet another tree in the road. Risner: I'm gonna have to shove through it. Risner and his tank plowed through the tree like a chainsaw. As the tank moved about twenty feet into the area, all was quiet. There was not a sound to be heard, except for the birds chirping. However, unbeknownst to Baker and Risner, a German was sitting behind some oil barrels with a Panzerfaust over his shoulders. Moments later, the German squeezes the trigger and gets a direct hit on Risner's tank. Risner's tank was soon engulfed by smoke and kept rolling until it halted at a gate just a few feet away. Small arms fire was exchanged shortly thereafter. Risner: We have to go! Matt, get the hell out of here! All of a sudden, as many as five German rifle squads begin opening up on Risner's tank, and Baker's men, who were by now scattering into the hedgerow to the left of the road and beginning to return fire. Risner: Dammit! I'm out of ammo! Risner takes out Baker's "Death Pistol" and starts firing back. Risner gets grazed by bullets from the Germans. After firing about four shots with Baker's "Death Pistol", Risner is shot in the arm, but keeps firing, then turns to Matt, (who is standing right next to the tank staring at George in utter disbelief and absolute horror) and waves at him to get away from the tank now, Risner's face had an expression that seemed to say to Baker "I'm sorry buddy, Iooks like this is it" George turns back to continue shooting but is then hit 4 more times rapidly in the chest and face, sending what was left of his torso and face smaking into the top of the turret, he was dead before he collapsed onto the turret. Anger fills Baker's state of mind like a poison. He therefore orders his squad to charge every single German they came across despite being heavily outnumbered. Surprisingly, Baker's squad wasn't killed, Baker charged in with his Tommy gun blazing, killing over 4 Germans all by himself before he was out of ammo, while the rest of his men finnished off the rest of the Germans in the nearby field and bushes. A short time later, Mac arrived with Leggett. Baker, with tears of sorrow and hatred meets up with them. Mac: Listen, I saw what happened, but we've got to clear out of here. We'll have time to think about it later. Desola and Corrion are back in Beaumont with some guys from the 506. We have to get back and regroup. Sink wants to take St. Come at the crack of dawn. Chapter ends. Characters * Colonel Robert F. Sink (mentioned) * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Sergeant George Risner (KIA) * Corporal Samuel Corrion (mentioned) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (does not speak) * Private Larry Allen (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private Michael Desola (mentioned) * Private Michael Garnett (does not have scripted dialogue) Weapons American Weapons and Vehicles * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson * M5 Stuart German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * Pak 36 * MG 42 Teams Fire Team: * Cpl.Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt.Allen - M1 Garand * Pvt.Garnett - M1 Garand Tank: * Sgt. Risner - M1A1 Thompson/"Death Pistol" ** M5 Stuart Extras Brothers in Arms Key Personnel Brothers in Arms writers and audio director Brothers in Arms test and support Dead's Man Corner Comparisons, Game vs Real Composite: Game Screenshot/Army Photograph. On D+4, soldiers from 502nd PIR investigate the hulk. The tank's commander's Thompson rests on the turret. Left side: Brothers in Arms screenshot. Right side: Era Photograph of the house at "Dead Man's Corner." Insert: Full Era Photograph. 60 Years later - Gearbox at Dead Man's Corner Composite: Game Screenshot/Dead Man's Corner in 1944. The house at Dead Man's Corner in June, 2003. A film crew in June, 2004 shoots Randy Pitchford and Col. John Antal at dead Man's Corner for a television documentary. Col. Antal and Randy Pitchford, oblivious to the camera, consider a makeshift memorial left at Dead Man's Corner on the 60th anniversary. The temporary memorial, faded and blurred by the elements, honors a 101st Airborne paratrooper who was killed in action here on D+1. The German K98 Rifle - Col. Antal Briefing This is the German Mauser K98 Rifle The Carabiner 1898 Kurtz, as it was called in the German Army, was the backbone of the German Infantry and probably the best bolt action rifle ever made. The K98 weighs 8 pounds, 9 ounces and is 43.6 inches long. It has an internal box magazine that holds five rounds of 8mm Mauser ammunition, or caliber 7.92mm. The rounds are fed into the internal magazine either individually or with the use of a handy stripper clip. In the hands of a well trained marksman, this rifle could hit targets beyond 400 yards. In Brothers in Arms, you will often fight several teams of enemy soldiers armed with K98s, protecting an MG42 Machine Gun, the center of the German infantry squad. Gallery Dead Man's Corner PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 Version * Red, Allen, and Garnett all used an M1A1 Thompson and is labelled as an Assault Team. * Allen is registered as the team leader of Hartsock's team. * Mac uses an M1 Garand. ru:Перекрёсток_мертвеца Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30